shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
One Step Closer
One Step Closer is the name of a main quest of Chapter IV in Shadow Fight 3, accessible by players that chose to preserve the Sphere at the end of Chapter III. It takes place at Ling's forge Story Itu sees more of June's servants in shadow form fighting in the war. Itu deduces that they may weaken June if they defeat these servants. Hearing this, June says that they are not needed anymore, since they come on their own accord to meet the killers sent after them. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a Shadow Guardian, which utilizes unlimited shadow form, allowing him to use shadow abilities infinitely. The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the players must win two rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Shadow Guardian before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Shadow Guardian *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Deerhorn Knives (Deer Horns) *Armor: Kraken Eye *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: Trifolium Daggers (Throwing Daggers) *Rule: Shadow Master (Opponent is in Shadow Form) Perks *'Poison ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 6 seconds. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. *'Flurry ' Increase damage for each hit while maintaining a Combo of 3 hits. Shadow Abilities *'Tornado ' Leaps forward while spinning horizontally with a whirl of shadow energy around him, knocking back the player. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while twirling his legs in the air, kicking the player many times. *'Cloud ' Charges up and throws a dagger that explodes into a small shadow cloud on contact with the player, clouding all movements within the cloud and inflicting incessant damage to the player if they linger in the cloud. Rewards Winning the fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Some cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery One Step Closer (1).jpg One Step Closer (2).jpg One Step Closer (3).jpg One Step Closer (4).jpg One Step Closer (5).jpg One Step Closer (6).jpg One Step Closer (7).jpg One Step Closer (8).jpg One Step Closer (9).jpg One Step Closer (10).jpg One Step Closer (11).jpg One Step Closer (12).jpg One Step Closer (13).jpg|If player loses One Step Closer (14).jpg One Step Closer (15).jpg One Step Closer (16).jpg One Step Closer (17).jpg One Step Closer (18).jpg|If player wins See Also *Dangerous Grounds, for players choosing to destroy the Sphere. *He Is Everywhere, for players choosing to exploit the Sphere. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Dynasty